Let It Go
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: She smiled. She knew that it was near. The darkness that she craved for… it was near. The darkness… that was death. Death. Rated T for the dark themes. For the Quidditch thing.


**A/N: For the Quidditch thingy, round 13 (unlucky number 13 but my lucky number) yay free round :D**

**3. Dialogue: "Let it go."**

**5. Leave Me Alone, Pink**

**7. "Even death has a heart." - Markus Zusak, ****_The Book Thief_**

**Let it Go**

"Why?! I don't understand!" Ron exclaimed.

"Give me some space, okay?" she sighed.

"But why? I love you!" Ron asked, pleading.

"Just give me some space! Don't be so clingy and attached with me all the time!" she exclaimed. "Let it go!"

"Please, tell me!" Ron put his hands on her shoulders.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted as she pushed him away and stalked away from him.

[She loved him. But she needed space. He didn't understand. No one did.]

**_The Golden Pair, broken apart?_**

_Written by: Rita Skeeter_

_Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were spotted last Tuesday evening arguing. It seems as if Weasley had threatened Granger and she, angrily, had pushed him away and stomped away. The Golden Pair has had many problems, but their relationship was always in one piece. Could it be that now, for an unknown reason, is breaking into two pieces? How will The Boy Who Lived-Harry Potter, the third member of the Golden Trio react to this? More about this on page 8._

She sighed, and paced about. Her, pushing Ron away was plastered along the front pages, repeating over and over again.

Rita Skeeter had been caught about being an illegal Anamagi, but her sentence was long over. She no longer had anything against Rita, and couldn't blackmail her into anything.

And now this… She had wanted to keep it discrete but it looked like things couldn't be that way. Harry already vaguely knew about their situation. He, thankfully, hadn't pried too much about it. But now, Hermione just didn't know what to feel or how to react.

[Everyone said that they were there for her, but no one truly was.]

"Harry, did you see the Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked.

Harry put his hands in his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ginny said.

"Ginny, how much more do you know about it than I do?" Harry asked.

"Not much. Hermione told me that she couldn't handle him being so clingy… she wanted space from him. But I know that she still loves him," Ginny sighed.

"She loves him. Loving and being in love with is different." Harry said.

"And that's the problem. I don't know which anymore. I'm not sure that she does either," Ginny said. "I'm going to Apparate to her and comfort her. See you in a bit."

"Ginny!" she cried as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione… I don't know what to say…" Ginny patted Hermione gently, soothing her.

"I tried my best to keep our relationship steady… I still love him! I just don't know what to do!"

"Are you going to move on from him and go out with a different guy?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"No! I love Ron. I don't want to be with anyone else… but I just want some space! He's just… I feel like… I don't even know right now!" she put her face in her hands.

"I'm trying my best to understand how you feel right now… but I just can't for some reason. How can you love him… but… want space from him?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I don't know! My brain and heart is being all weird and confused!" she sighed.

"I'll try to understand. If you need help, just come and talk to me, okay?" Ginny said.

"Okay," she replied.

[And just like that, Ginny was gone. Just like everyone. They always left her behind. In the darkness, by herself. How scary that darkness was. It just kept on getting worse and worse.]

"Hermione Granger, how do you feel about what is happening with you and Ron Weasley?"

"What is happening between you and Ron Weasley?"

"What is the problem?"

"Do you have anything to say?"

[They were crowding her, and it was making her dizzy. She was surrounded by so much people, and yet she felt so alone. So, so, alone.]

"Hermione please! Let's talk about this!" Ron pleaded.

"Okay fine. Let's talk about this," she stopped walking, and pulled Ron towards an empty coffee shop. "What do you want?"

"I'll get a black coffee," he replied.

"One black coffee and one cappuccino please," she told the muggle cashier.

"It'll be right up, please just wait a sec," the muggle cashier cheerfully told her.

After a minute, the coffee was given, and she handed Ron his and sipped on her own cappuccino. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us," his reply was simple.

"What about us?" she asked.

"I want us to get back together. I'll give you space, promise!" he reassured.

"Okay then!" she said, putting on a smile.

Ron beamed, kissing her.

[And then, they were together again. Yet why did she feel so hollow?]

"I'm so happy that you and Ron fixed out your problems!" Ginny said cheerfully.

[Ginny had said that she'd be there for her, but what had she done to help her?]

"Thanks," she replied, smiling a fake smile.

[It was so fake, and it hurt so much to put it on. Why couldn't Ginny realize it?]

"Harry told me to hug you for him." Ginny laughed, hugging her.

[Why couldn't anyone realize it?]

She shivered as she lay in her bed, all alone. Night was always the scariest for her.

[Night was when the thoughts came. 'Why do I exist?' 'What use am I in this world?' 'Why does no one care about me?' 'Why am I always second?' The terrifying thoughts that would one day kill her.]

"And you may kiss the bride!"

Ron kissed her, deeply.

[But suddenly, she couldn't breathe anymore. And the darkness consumed her. Or so she thought. Or so she hoped.]

[She was so scared of the darkness. But she wished for it to consume her. So why, why did it not? Why did the light have to come for her again?]

"Hermione!"

She opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alive!" Ron sighed in relief. "Breathe now, breathe!"

She felt something around her mouth. She saw that it was connected to a machine, that was giving her air to breathe-forcing her to breathe.

[Forcing her to live.]

"Breathe, 'Mione, breathe! Come on, please just do it!" Ron said, tears streaming down his face.

She shook her head sadly. She couldn't breathe. Sometimes, even if you truly want to do something-you can't.

[She wanted the light. But she needed the darkness.]

"Why can't you? Just do it! You're the brightest witch of our year, you should be able to do something as simple as that!"

"She should be able to breathe, it seems as if she's forcing herself not to," the doctor said.

"But why? Why would she do that?" Ron asked desperately.

"People kill themselves everyday, Ron…" Ginny said sadly.

"Are you telling me that she's trying to kill herself? But we were so happy! Why would she want to… to kill herself?" Ron's voice choked.

[As much as it hurt her to see him in this much pain, she was done. She was through trying to understand others. It was about time someone should try to understand her.]

She smiled. She knew that it was near. The darkness that she craved for… it was near. The darkness… that was death. Death.

In the end, even death had a heart.

Death had a heart enough to take her away, just like she had wanted.

And then just like that, she was gone, buried deep within the past_present_**future**.

[The life that had started out as a muggle, finally ended with her last breath contained with a simple muggle machine.]

**A/N: Well hope you liked that depressive little fic. Review :)**


End file.
